


Фортель

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chases, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: "Пусть наша жизнь горит ярко и быстро, как спички с моих руках!"О женщинах, концах и вторых шансах
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Фортель

**Author's Note:**

> Фо́ртель — слово, обозначающее неожиданную выходку или ловкую проделку

Вэнди рушит тишину своим безумным смехом.

У них в багажнике 7 миллионов и мёртвое тело.

Они — просто женщины.

И этого не меняет пистолет на поясе, кровь на руках и количество жертв.

Они — против системы.

Айрин напряжённо давит на газ, приказывая Джой успокоить Сынван. Та лениво обнимает девушку за талию и медленно целует. Вэнди хихикает и пересаживается ей на колени. Сидящая рядом Йери закатывает глаза и отворачивается к окну.

У каждой из них — своя история, полная печали и тайн.

У каждой из них — свои скелеты в шкафу.

О них не говорят, да и зачем? Каждый имеет право хранить молчание о своих кровоточащих ранах.

Они — эгоисты. И это нормально.

Нормально желать себе лучшей жизни и достигать этого любыми путями.

Им не страшно.

Их не пугает полиция, тюрьма или Бог. Их даже смерть не пугает.

Просто потому, что они — само отчаяние.

А ещё 100 километров в час, визг тормозов на поворотах и хладнокровное: «Предлагаю послать всех нахер» — Сыльги.

Йери задумчиво перекладывает нож с руки в руку, а потом согласно кивает.

— Всё уже пошло не по плану, Джухён, — говорит она. — Теперь нам останется только наслаждаться остатками нашей жизни.

Айрин впивается ногтями в руль.

На ней — заключительной решение.

Она — лидер.

Все последуют за ней.

Девушка тяжело вздыхает и смотрит в зеркало заднего вида.

— Джой, Вэнди, что скажете?

Вэнди опять смеётся и восклицает:  
— Пусть наша жизнь горит ярко и быстро, как спички в моих руках!

Сынван — безумна. Но в этот раз с ней все были согласны. Джой улыбается и гладит девушку на коленях по голове: она за ней хоть на край света.

Они — свободны.

Для них тюрьма — хуже смерти.

Они проезжают мимо очередного экрана, что извещает о пяти разыскиваемых преступницах, Сыльги хмыкает.

— Хоть бы фотки нормальные взяли.

Йери хмурится, а потом сообщает, что если они успели разослать ориентировки, то, вероятно, их скоро найдут.

У них мало времени — максимум — до утра.

Айрин сосредоточенно кивает и давит на газ.

Они приезжают на нужное место где-то за час.

Это — обрыв.

Это — конец.

Они просто будут падать, падать, падать.

Вниз, с обрыва, держась за руки и шепча молитву.

Они не верят в Бога — только в госпожу Удачу.

Но, видимо, сегодня она от них отвернулась.

Джухён останавливает автомобиль, переводит дух и тихо сообщает:  
— Девочки, у вас не больше двух часов.

Йери кивает и выходит первой, позвонить маме. Джой улыбается и тянет Вэнди на улицу — у неё совсем затекли ноги. Они с Сыльги остаются одни. Кан осторожно берёт девушку за руку. Между ними столько всего, словами и не передать. Пары столько не переживают за всю жизнь.

— Тебе страшно? — тихо спрашивает Сыльги и Джухён закрывает глаза.

Ей страшно.

Очень-очень-очень страшно.

Айрин сжимает чужую руку и шепчет:  
— Мне страшно, но я ни о чём не жалею. Спасибо за этот год.

Сыльги нежно улыбается и гладит Бэ по щеке, а потом приближается и целует её.  
В этом поцелуе всё то, что она не успела и не успеет сказать.

В этом поцелуе её любовь.

А ещё благодарность.

За то, что подарила Сыльги новую жизнь и её смысл.

За новые чувства и эмоции.

За ту непрожитую вечность.

Они целуются долго, пока Джухён внезапно не начинает плакать. Сыльги молчит и лишь крепче прижимает её к себе.

— А как же он, Сыльги? — тихо шепчет Айрин, а Сыльги переводит взгляд на фото мальчика, приклеенное на стекло.

— С ним всё будет хорошо. О нем позаботятся. Только не бойся, хорошо? Я рядом. Всегда.

Девушка закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает.  
— Я не буду бояться. Я буду храброй, Сыльги. Для тебя. Для вас. И для него.

Когда время выходит, девочки снова садятся в машину и молча чего-то ждут. Наверное, что скажет Айрин.

— Я люблю вас. Честное слово, вы лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни, — начинает Джухён. — Спасибо вам.

Никто не плачет. Но очень хочется.

Все молчат, даже Вэнди. Айрин вздыхает и решительно заводит машину.

Нужно быть смелым.

Нужно сделать шаг вперёд — принять будущее.

Внезапно из темноты появляется мужчина и встаёт впереди машины, Айрин резко бьёт по тормозам.

— Какого черта? — выдыхает Сыльги.

Неизвестный был в костюме и, в принципе, не выглядел как коп, поэтому Айрин пока не била тревогу.

Мужчина поманил её рукой, мол, выходи. Много сомнений и недоверия, но Айрин считает, что лучше выйти.

Она приказала всем сидеть в машине, а сама вылезла с машины и подошла к незнакомцу.

— Кто ты?

Его лицо трогает хитрая улыбка.  
— Я тот, кто даст вам второй шанс.

Айрин хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы уточнить, что он имеет ввиду, но мужчина начинает говорить первым.

— Вы были так талантливы, когда украли 7 миллионов. Такой талант грех не развивать.

Джухён напрягается и оглядывается на девушек в машине. Что за чертовщина? Откуда он знает?

— Как ты узнал, где мы?

— Я знаю всё о вас, и даже больше, — ухмыляется он и девушка ему, почему-то, верит.

— Меня зовут Джонни. Вы согласны пойти со мной?

Вэнди почти пищит, когда узнаёт, что ей можно сжечь машину. Йери забирает из неё сумку с деньгами, Айрин — единственную фотографию.

Сынван, припеваючи, обливает авто бензином из канистры, а потом, откинув её пустой, достает спички. Рядом стоящий Джонни улыбается.

— Вечеринка!

Вэнди смеётся и визжит в ответ:  
— Вечеринка!

Машина горит алым пламенем, Джухён думает, что там же горит их прошлое.

Это — новая страница.

Это — второй шанс.

Упускать его она не собиралась. Блики огня отбивались в её глазах, решительность — тоже.

Они готовы сражаться.

(Не) Конец


End file.
